Izzy and Dawn's insane Adventure!
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Izzy was escaping the RCMP yet again when she came across a very sane girl called Dawn. Izzy had two goals now, A: Get away from the RCMP and B: Make this girl become as insane as her. Will she succeed in her 2 missions? Izzy better, or else she could be facing a LOT of jail time...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, if I did Gwuncan would never break up, Scourtney would have ended out much better, Jersey Shore: The Animated Series (TDAS) would have not failed terribly and I would not make Wawanakwa sink, like WTF were they thinking!**

**This is a collab between the epic Author BlueSaturday and Myself. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After five grueling months, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police were closer than ever to finding Izzy. She could see the blue and white helicopter circling the ground above her, looking for any sight of the insane red head. The girl had been crouched in a tree for a couple of hours now, looking to either evade the RCMP completely, or get ready to attack. They were never taking her alive!

On occasion, she would see a couple of troops on the ground, sticking out from the forest scenery in their white uniforms. They would try to communicate with her and say things like "Ma'am, if you come out, your sentencing will be less," or "There is no point in trying to avoid us, crazy, you're surrounded!" Izzy was too smart, for them, however. Whenever one of them came too close, she would simply knock them out with a branch that she had ripped off of the tree. The RCMP, seemed to be sending more police, so she needed to get out.

* * *

Izzy had a plan though. She used a smoke bomb that she brought from TDI and threw it on the floor and ran away when they were blinded. While running, she came past a aura reading conversation group. Izzy thought it would be a good place to hide in so she ran in abruptly.

While doing so, everyone there got interrupted and started to shout insults at her such as "Freak!" or "Psycho" or even "IZZY"! Her name WAS E-Scope!

Anyways, she got everyone to start throwing things and run out. Izzy laughed, she got them to go insane! She was proud. Walking into the middle of the room, she sat on the floor and started to see how far she could spit in the air. While spitting, some of it landed in a girl's hair, getting her to speak.

"Um, pardon me mammal, may you kindly stop spitting? I'm trying to meditate. Oh, your aura's red. Excitement. Interesting, anyways please stop spitting."

Izzy got annoyed and continued to spit to see if she would get more of a reaction fro her. No dice. She than walked up to her and started conversation.

"Hi! I'm Izzy! What's your name?! Mine's Izzy, Or E-Scope, or even a jailbreaking criminal! I like Red, my hair is Red! Is your Hair Red? No it's white! The RCMP Is after me! Tha-" Izzy got cut off from a now worried looking Dawn.

"WHAT! *ahem* May you please explain yourself as to how you gotten into this predicament and how you expect to get out."

"I Broke the law, duh! And I'll need your help to get out of it, and you have no choice but to help me!"

"Um, excuse me, but I do have a choice as to whether or not I help-" She than felt something clinch around her wrist.

"HANDCUFFS! IZZY BROUGHT HANDCUFFS!" Izzy screamed.

Dawn looked visibly distraught. "This is going to be a long day.".

* * *

The fugitive had dragged her hostage so deep into the woods that she was sure there was no person for around for miles, just the thick trees that surrounded the pair and the miscellaneous animals that would wander by. Night was falling, so Izzy decided to drop Dawn down and make camp for the night.

"Whoo! It has been a long day. Hasn't it? Wow, I'm hungry! I'm gonna go kill a bear or something, you want some?"

"Izzy, you shouldn't murder an innocent creature because you feel the need to act out. There are plenty of twigs and berries that mother nature has provided us to eat!" Dawn stated, confusing Izzy a bit.

"Weirrrrd. You kind of remind me of those people that I met at Oceanland when I went there this one time who were trying to free the whales, or whatever. I like totally jumped into the tank and started fighting all people trying to stop-"

"You don't have to lie about your past because you think that it will make you seem like a crazy psycho even though you love being smart.". In a flash, Izzy turned to her prisoner, raising an eyebrow, and wondering how she could know something so personal.

"What?"

"It's in your aura," the nature loving girl shrugged.

"And they call ME the freak." In that moment, Izzy dubbed Dawn a threat. In her mind, there was something suspicious about some girl that could just look at a person and tell something like that. In fact, Izzy was convinced that Dawn had to be a secret agent for the RCMP. Naturally, the girl, who was number eight on the police's most wanted list, couldn't have one of them on her hands. She decided that she was going to drive Dawn as crazy as herself.

* * *

"So, my new aura reading partner in crime," Izzy said while putting the handcuff back on each other's wrist, "It's time to kill a bear!" Dawn looked at her in disgust.

"What! No! I refuse you do such an act! What about the berries and twigs?" Dawn tried to protest.

"Izzy wants meat. Izzy gets Meat. LET'S GO!" She said as she ran through the woods.

While running, Dawn dug her heels through the mud.

"Uh, Izzy, can you please run a little slower? I feel like i'm going to- WHOA!" Dawn yelled as Izzy ran even faster. Dawn ended up giving up and just fell down and let Izzy drag her the rest of the way.

Izzy finally found a bear! Just about she was going to kill it...

"NO! I REFUSE YOU DO THIS TO THIS POOR CREATURE! WHAT HARM HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU!"

"I want to eat him. Now get out of the way or else I will eat you!" Izzy screamed.

Dawn stood firm in her position, not moving out from in front of the bear.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Stupid TreeHuggers... fine then, we don't have to eat the bear!"

Dawn let out a gasp of relief. "Oh, thank goodness you came to your senses!" Dawn then left from in front of the bear.

"Ha! I LIED." Izzy than went to continue to stab the bear until it died, Dawn wide eyed watching the whole thing.

* * *

Dawn tried to remain calm, despite the horrific actions that she had just witnessed by her kidnapper. She could see in Izzy's aura that the girl felt a little threatened, definitely devious. She did, have to put her foot down, however, when Izzy began to go through the dead carcass and pull out the insides.

"Izzy, you already killed the poor creature this is no reason t-"

"NO! E-scope is gonna make a crown out of my kill!" The girl said, cocking her head to the side and widening her eyes in order to scare her captive.

Dawn took a deep breath and tried once again to reason with the girl, telling her that she didn't need to try so hard to be insane (to seem interesting, maybe? I know that Izzy is a compulsive liar- I could see her trying to appear insane so others think that she is cool? Maybe she just wants attention?)

Izzy wasn't listening. She was too busy, feeling through the dead bear, until she found the heart. Yanking it out of the corpse, she walked up to her handcuffed captive, and presented the gift to her, smearing blood on Dawn's cheeks for extra effect.

"This is for you, spy!" The girl cackled.

"Izzy, I don't want the heart of the poor animal that you slaughtered!"

"E-scope dpesn't care!"

"I refuse!" That was the wrong say to say. Izzy whipped around, being sure to get as close to Dawn's face as possible before screaming.

"No one refuses E-scope! And just for that, I'm going to make you eat it!"

Izzy-, I mean E-scope proceeded to shove the bear's heart down Dawn's throat. Dawn tried and tried to throw it up but to no avail, the force of Izzy's hand pushing it down her throat was too much for her as Dawn then swallowed the heart. Revolted, she fell on the floor puking.

"Y-you monster...killing this poor, helpless creature was enough... but, but, but, forcing me to eat it..." Dawn thought over that horrid memory.

"...crossed the line! You're an insane madman and no matter what your aura says about you I don't care anymore! You're an insane, murderous, no good criminal and I hate, hate, HATE YOU!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs.

Izzy smirked. "So.. you would even go to the distance of saying some of my crazy rubbed of on yourself?"

Dawn was confused. "What? What do you mean?! Actually, no, I don't even care anymore."

"IZZY WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'RE INSANE YET. ANSWER IZZY OR EAT THE LUNGS OF THE BEAR." Izzy threatened.

* * *

Dawn took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't necessarily enjoy lying, but there was no way in hell that she was going to eat the lungs. Luckily for the blonde, she wouldn't have to. Izzy had retreated back to the bear, to get the lungs, and Dawn took off.

The girl had darted behind a bush, smashing her wrists on a boulder in order to break free of the handcuffs. She could hear Izzy laughing like a maniac in the distance, claiming the hide and seek was her favorite game.

Izzy had succeeded in ripping the lungs out of her kill and started darting around the forest to find her former captive. After Dawn had escaped from her, Izzy was convinced that Dawn was indeed, and undercover agent, and thought that she should do one of two things: either continue to push Dawn to insanity, causing her to be unable to capture Izzy, or keep on torturing her for government secrets that she could sell to another country after flees Canada.

While searching, she stumbled across a beetle, and remembering what she knew about Dawn, decided that it would be perfect to lure the girl into her trap...

* * *

Izzy took the beetle and threw it up in the air.

Dawn looked at the beetle and screamed, if she didn't act now the beetle would land on a really sharp rock and die! But if she ran out from her bush she'd be captured again! But she couldn't leave the poor little creature to die, ugh, she had to do what was right. She jumped from her bush and used all her strength to lunge herself at the beetle as fast as possible to catch it.

* * *

Dawn eventually did catch the beetle, but at the cost of her spine. She had been forced to go to the hospital, well, not really a hospital, just a cabin Izzy made out of twigs. She was lying down on the floor with a medical dress made of vines. She looked just like Izzy!

Izzy walked up to her and smiled. "So partner! What did it feel like to save that beetle?! Was it worth it?"

Dawn didn't know how to answer. "It felt... good." That was all she could conjure up.

"What kind of 'good' do you mean?"

"Well... good as in saving that beetle from death and good... it was... FUN!" Dawn yelled jumping up from the floor as if her spine never hurt to begin with.

Izzy began to laugh like a maniac. She was proud that she had pulled it off. "I'm glad that you feel that way!" She told Dawn, more relieved that she wouldn't be turned in for burning down that stupid kitchen and resisting arrest after all.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Dawn began, jumping up and down from all of the excitement. "We should start a couple fires or round up all of the animals in the forest or take down the RCMP and eventually the government!" She said, twitching her eye and giggling from the insanity she felt. The girl's brain was going a mile a minute, and she felt as if she had enough strength in her to lift up a plane.

"You know what might be better?" Izzy asked, stoked that she finally had an accomplice to help her carry out her plans.

"WHAT?" Dawn replied, practically shouting.

"Maybe all we could do all three!"

* * *

"ALL THREE!" Dawn yelled super happily.

"YEAH! AND EVEN BETTER WE'RE A TEAM NOW! YOU READY?"

Dawn grew a smile as wide as the Joker's. "HELL TO THE YEAH! LET'S GO!

* * *

"The plan was simple, really. It had turned morning and Izzy knew that the RCMP would be on her the look out for her, again. They were going to light a fire in the North of the woods, leading all of the police there, then Dawn was going to use her 'beetle whispering' skills to round up all of the animal and make them chase away the officers, allowing crazy and crazier to escape the woods and flee to Brazil or wherever.

Izzy had sent Dawn off to start gathering the woodland critters, while she grabbed the lighter she had stolen from Duncan and lit a couple of branches on fire, being sure to avoid the miscellaneous police officers that would get too close. With Dawn on her side, they would be no match for her anyways! After the fire was started, the red head left to let it spread, and directed Dawn as to where to put each animals.

It was easy. Dawn already had a good relationship with most of the creatures, after spending days upon days taking care of them in this very forest. She had done what Izzy had asked, whispering to each one exactly what she wanted them to do. The giant spider was Izzy's favorite.

It didn't take long for the fire to grow, or for the police officers to notice it. One of them even called for backup and they soon began to gather in the clearing, preparing to take down the fugitive.

* * *

Those idiots were no match for the pairing of Izzy, a newly formed insane Dawn and the woodland creatures. All they had were their petty tranquilizer darts and horses. They had bears and a freaking GIANT SPIDER. Izzy and Dawn were SO going to win this.

Right when the RCMP had found the two partner's in crime, they took out there weapons and "CHARGED!" at them. Right when they said that Izzy jumped on her giant spider and Dawn on the bear and the TWO both yelled out "CHARGE!" simultaneously. The two forces were charging out at each other, woodland creatures with two insane psychopaths and an army of RCMP with "meh" type weapons. Izzy and Dawn SO had this fight in the bag.

The squirrels bit some of them giving them rabies, the bears mauled some of them alive, the spider spit a web and tied them up at the top of a tree and ate them alive, Izzy was ripping of their heads with her bear hands, and Dawn was helping the bears maul them alive.

The RCMP were no match for them, they had to retreat unless they wanted to continue this suicidal death wish.

* * *

With the police off of their back, the fugitives began to make their way towards the Canadian boarder, taking the giant spider that Izzy loved so much with them. She wasn't really sure what they were going to do next, but with their wits and insanity, she did know one thing. They were going to conquer the**_ world._**

* * *

**A/N: That's it Tell me if you liked it or not in the reviews! Shout out to Blue Saturday once more for helping out by co writing this! She's an amazing author, go check out her stories right now!**

**Well, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
